This is a proposal for the continuation of a training grant to support six predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows who will be broadly and intensively trained to conduct research on alcoholism. Training areas span the breadth of state-of-the-art approaches including molecular biology and genetics, electrophysiology, cellular imaging, neurochemistry, and behavior. Research models include both animal and human. The training program will promote and support collaborative research. Molecular biology training will encompass studies of the function of ligand-gated ion channels in cellular expression systems (Mihic, Harris), development of new transgenic animal models (Harris, Mihic), and identification of ethanol responsive genes (Iyer, Bergeson, Harris, Mihic). Genetics training will involve genotyping of human and animal subjects (Fromme, Harris, Bergeson, lyer). Electrophysiological and microscopic imaging training will comprise experiments with whole cell and intracellular methods in single cells and in brain slices (Morrisett, Mihic, Harris). Training in neurochemistry will focus on intracellular and extracellular signaling mechanisms with an emphasis on phosphorylation (Morrisett, Leslie), release and transport of glutamate, dopamine, and other neurotransmitters (Gonzales, Harris), and expression of synaptic proteins (Leslie, Morrisett). Research training in the behavioral effects of ethanol (motor skills, reinforcement, anxiety, and withdrawal) will be done (,Duvauchelle, Harris, Gonzales, Bergeson). Training in psychosocial aspects of alcohol research (Fromme) and the interaction of genotype and alcohol drinking in humans (Fromme, Bergeson, Harris, lyer) will also be done. The training program will continue to emphasize professional development (improvement of oral and written communication skills) (Erickson). Postdoctoral fellows will choose a project at the onset of their training. Predoctoral trainees will rotate through the laboratories of selected faculty members prior to choosing an advisor for dissertation research. Predoctoral students will be required to complete a series of core course requirements covering ethanol's actions on the central nervous system, scientific ethics, experimental design, and statistical analysis. We will continue to focus on minority recruitment. The training program has an excellent record and will continue to focus on producing well qualified alcohol researchers.